


I Promise

by E_Tap



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, One Shot, Rockman X5 | Mega Man X5, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Tap/pseuds/E_Tap
Summary: Zero has to leave and take a shuttle to crash into Eurasia. He and X share their final goodbyes before doing so.





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Please forgive me for any mistakes Im not used to writing, more of an artist. Please enjoy!

Beautiful warm colors filled the sky, as the sun sunk into the horizon shining upon everything with a bright glow. A red figure in this case glimmered in the sunlight, golden hair glowing in the brilliant light. He walked towards what appeared to be a large shuttle with purposeful steps. His icy blue eyes were sharp and intent on a mission. A mission to save the world, and the people he cared for. Especially the people he cared for. Soon he approached the huge space-craft in front on him, and settled in the cockpit. Just as he was about to lower the window of the shuttle, he heard a familiar voice. “Zero!” He turned his head to see friendly green eyes meet his, and he couldn’t help but smile. “X.” 

X made his way towards his the red reploid, and soon enough he was standing next to him. Zero looked to his friend, but his smile faded when he saw X’s face in a grimace. Zero sighed and began to speak. “X, please. You don’t have to worry about me. Honestly. I’m the only person who can take this mission, and you know that.” His friends saddened face worsened after the sentence, and he looked down at his hands which were tightened onto the side of the shuttle. “Zero... I just...” He took in a deep breath an let it out. Then continued. “I know you can do it. I know you can...” Zero gave a smirk and joked, “Wow. For once you actually have a faith in me instead of going off on how I could fall to an unexpected tragedy. I’m touched.” This earned a chuckle from X, which Zero was intentionally going for. “Oh please, you know that I’ve yet to get to that part.” Said the azure hunter, with a weak smile. It quickly disappeared as a sad and stressed gaze met Zero’s. “Please come back safe Zero. Don’t take any stupid risks with that martyr complex of yours.” Zero huffed at the last remark and spoke, “X. I’ve got this. You know me, I’ll be back soon before you know it. It’ll be a piece of cake.” 

The crimson reploid felt his core thrum with pain to see his partner’s eyes fill with unspoken sadness, so he reached his arm out to take X’s hand to which was gladly taken. X leaned over to Zero letting his elbows rest on the edge of the cockpit, holding his hand in both of his now, looking into the others blue gaze. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. 

“Please... please promise me you’ll come back.” His grip tightened at the words, which had started to fumble. “I can’t... I can’t lose you again... Please Zero...” His voice was pained, every word let out as if he was about to cry. He expected a response from Zero to follow. But instead, there was a swift motion, and before X knew it he was pulled into a kiss. Although surprised, he returned the gesture with Zero. It felt like an eternity before the two heads separated, still both faces only inches apart. Zero’s gaze was filled with warmth and reassurance as he shared his loving stare with X. “I promise I’ll be back.” He smiled. X now felt a warmth he hadn’t felt for a such a long time. Things had gotten so out of hand lately, but to share this moment with Zero made him feel like everything would turn out alright. He smiled back so kindly as he held Zero’s hand, not wanting to let go.

“Launching Space Shuttle in 0030 minutes.” The automated announcement echoed through the area. Zero gave one last reassuring squeeze of X’s hand, before slipping it back into the cockpit. X stood up and moved his arms to his sides, looking back towards Zero. “That’s my que to get ready and fly out of here.” X nodded. “Good luck Zero.” He paused, then proceeded. “I’ll see you soon.” Zero gave his infamous thumbs up to his partner along with a wink. “Definitely.”

X gave one last smile, then whispered. “I love you.” “I love you too.” Replied Zero. Then with a hopeful grin, X made his way back to base, Zero watched him make his way back. ‘I’ll come back for you X. I promise’. Soon later, the shuttle was launched into the atmosphere. X watched from where he stood, next to Alia and Signas. “I’m sure he’ll come back fine, no need to worry X.” Alia chided in with a hand landing on X’s back. She smiled at his and he returned it. He turned his eyes back to the shining light of the shuttle so far off now. ‘He’ll come back... I know he will. I believe in you Zero‘.

———————————————

There was a cry. “Y-you promised... you promised... you promised...”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at that! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it! I plan on make a series that’s kind of a sequel to this taking on a bit of a turn in the future! Thank you for the read!


End file.
